


A Different Fairy Tail

by ColdHearts01



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHearts01/pseuds/ColdHearts01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loke began to innocently flirt with Lucy until he started to have real feelings for her, and didn't realize until they had their first job together. Come through this journey and find out how and when Loke tells Lucy about his hidden feelings for her that has held his heart captive for much longer than he wished it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courage and Determination

**Author's Note:**

> There may be errors and such so just let me know! I also want to know in the comments what you think of this fic, I love feedback :)

“I want to join your club!” Lucy Heartfelia, a sophomore in High School, yelled out to the group in front of her. As she gazed at the questioning eyes of her audience, she began the rest of her reason for yelling to people she didn’t even know. “I want o join your club, to further my experience as a celestial key holder, by taking jobs and joining in competitions. I learned about your club in the “Wizard Weekly” magazine my family gets, and how your club had broken many barriers to get to where you are now. Please let me join your club, I’ll help as best as I can to help further your clubs name!” She finished with a bow and hands together as if she were praying.

A red haired boy at the back of the room yelled up to her “You first have to show us, and the club leader your skills in order for you to be accepted into our violent club.” He joked. “Do you notice how many girls are here? There are only a few and that’s saying something, don’t u think.” He laughed some more, pointed over toward the brown teachers’ desk in the front of the small room, where a young girl around the same age as Lucy had been sitting behind holding some papers and straightening them up. “You see Mira Jane there” Mira Jane waved at the sound of her name being called. “She wanted to join too, but she was too nice and couldn’t throw a punch to hurt anyone. So now she works with the club leader and help s out with our jobs. Maybe even you’ll end up there helping her help us out.” This time everyone joined in with these loud boys laughs of mock for Lucy.

Lucy began to shake and sweat with nerves coursing through her like the blood in her body. “I-I still want to j-join! I can prove that I can fight without feeling remorse for what I’m fighting. Please just give me a chance?” Lucy once again bowed, but this time she was actually praying, praying she would be accepted by him to be in the club.

“Fine, but you’re going to have to prove your skills to the club leader, Makarov, like I said you would. He’s a science teacher and well known around all the other schools’ clubs for not knowing when too much is too much. He has anger issues; he gets this Big Head and yells at us.” The red haired boy finished acceptance statement with an overly dramatic, dramatization of Makarov, making the room rumble with laughter.

“Thanks!” Lucy walked to the back of the room and found a seat next to the red haired boy who spoke to her just seconds before.“Hey, umm, can I ask you what your name is?”

“Yeah it’s Natsu.”

Lucy looked at him confused at his short, quiet answer, so she questioned him. “What are you guys doing anyway? Why does everyone look like they’ve seen a ghost? I mean one minute you’re all laughing like everything was funny, then the next minute you guys completely change the mood around here, it’s kind of a weird feeling.” Lucy asked looking around the room to all the club members that seemed to be entranced by the ominous mood that had suddenly taken over the room as soon the laughter stopped.

“Shhh…Erza’s coming…back!” Natsu spoke in a nervous whisper.

There was a sound outside the door that made a thump similar to an elephant falling to the ground. “She’s here.” Everyone whispered in unison, as the door opened.

The air got thick, you almost couldn’t breathe. The door slowly creaked open, a red haired woman wearing silver armor appeared, a giant decorated horn, sitting on the floor next to her. She had a scrawny man in her arms; he was unconscious, lying limply where he was stationed, between her arm and her torso. She spoke, her words strong, but confident. “I’m back! Anything new with any of you guys of Fairy Tail?” She waited a few seconds before speaking again. “Is anyone going to answer me?”

“Erza, you’re back! We may have a new club member. Her name is Lucy.” Natsu’s personality completely changed from before. He pushed Lucy forward against her will, to meet Erza.

“Umm, Erza are you a member of this club?” Lucy spoke in awe at the person who stood towering over her.

“Yes, I’m Erza, nice to meet you.” Erza turned toward Gray, who was leaning up against the left wall with his arms crossed. “This young man needs some attention. Gray get your lazy ass over here and take care of this!” She sighed, “I need a drink.” She walked to the desk Mira Jane was set up at, only about two feet away from the door she had just came through, picked up a small Dixie cup with water sitting calmly inside until she picked it up and disturbed the tranquility of the small paper cup. She walked out of the room to finish her drink and find a place to put her prize.

Gray walked over to the unconscious man, that had be unceremoniously thrown on the floor when Erza went to get a drink, and sat him up against a chair, his head lying against the edge of the seat of the gray fold up chair, his legs were laying out in front of him and his arms were down to his side. Gray looked at the man and saw that he had a few cuts but nothing too serious to actually knock him out. Gray looked around the back of the man’s head and noticed a small red mark near the base of the back of his neck, Gray concluded that the man had been getting on Erza’s bad side to get knocked unconscious.

“Yo, Natsu, get over here and help me!” Gray yelled to where Natsu had been standing with Lucy by the entrance to the room.

“No, she asked you to do it, you moron. Why should I help you, I don’t want to get beat again are you kidding, leave me out of this.”

“Come here and help me before I beat you myself, you asshole!”

“No way, I’m not getting yelled at by Erza. I’m not an idiot.” Gray gave Natsu an angry look and Natsu handed him one right back, this made him grow angrier. He stomped over to Natsu, leaving the limp unconscious person to lay against the chair with no assistance, Gray hastened his speed when he realized that Erza would be back at any time now and would probably yell at him if she saw him about to fight with Natsu.

Lucy backed up, hoping she wouldn’t become part of the brawl that was most likely about to occur. Lucy stared at the red Gray as he began to quicken his steps, closing the gap between the two boys quickly. Lucy tried to yell out to stop them, but no noise came out, this scared her more that she was almost defenseless if the fight turns for the worse.

“Come and get me!” Natsu teased as he started to run around the room, avoiding the various chairs and people scattered around baby blue room. Gray was chasing him, and then they suddenly stopped when Erza reappeared in the entrance to the room. Her face showed confusion mixed with a slight expression of humor showing, as she watched the two boys playing tag around the varying sizes of individuals scattered about.

“What are you guys doing?” Erza asked her brow rose in curiosity.

Natsu and Gray stopped in their tracks when they heard Erza’s voice. They threw their arms around each other, “We were playing tag to see who would be faster.” Natsu’s voice shook as spoke the empty words to the intimidating woman that stood before them. They began to laugh nervously, Erza shrugged off whatever they were up to, because she honestly didn’t even care right now, she wanted to meet the new possible club member, Lucy.

Erza walked to the back of the room to where Lucy had been situated after observing the almost fight between the two boys. She tried to strike a conversation with Lucy, “So, you want to join the club huh? It would be nice to have another female around here, I feel like there is way too much testosterone around here, how about you?”

Natsu and gray had continued with their almost brawl when Erza had her back turned, talking to Lucy. They had their fists up and ready to punch each other when they heard a voice from the back of the room “Boys!” Erza called to them telling them to stop before they end up knocking each other out. The boys froze in their positions, then pretended to hug each other, smiling like they weren’t about to kill each other.

Their laughter came to an abrupt stop when Erza spoke again. “Would you two please help that man there, instead of testing glaring daggers at each other?” Erza stepped toward the door. “I need to go get something, he better be taken care of by the time I come back, or you two will be punished severely.” She exited the room and turned to the left, down the hall. Lucy just stood there, mesmerized at how Erza could be so intimidating and strong, but also gentle and easy to talk to. Lucy continued to stand there and wonder what all the other members of this fabulous club were like and which ones were easy to get along with and which ones were hard, which personalities worked together and which ones did not. The longer she is in the club the more she will find out, this is a journey she needs to take in order to grow stronger, both mentally and physically as a person.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club meeting began and ended with almost no problems. Lucy learned a lot about how the manages itself and what they do with the jobs and the "All-club matches".

Gray Went over to the man who was lying on the floor practically dead, and asked Natsu to help him out or find Makarov to help out Lucy with joining the club. Natsu left out the same door that Erza had just prior to him. 

As soon as the door closed the room began to roar with conversations spreading about the room, noisy men who wanted to show off their skills to impress each other. Lucy, starting to feel very uncomfortable, made her way to the front of the room to the long desk that housed papers of jobs varying from the hardest, possibly deadly jobs to the more safe jobs that were for people with less experience in fighting, these jobs also had money earnings that could be earned if you completed the job you could earn as much as 100,000,000 jewels. 

Lucy saw a beautiful girl standing next to the table with long white hair that got curly around the ends, she walked up to her, and complimented on her outfit “Hi, my name is Lucy, are you MiraJane the one who models for Wizard Weekly!? You are so beautiful, I love your outfit.” “Yes I’m MiraJane, I do, do that but only on my free time, and the club keeps me pretty busy with all the paperwork and stuff.” Her cheeks got red as an apple as she talked about her side job, but eased into about her job with the club.

“I don’t mean to pry, but what kind of jobs do you do for the club? It’s just that you seem like the type of person that would be in Student Council pictures or writing in the school newspaper, not working with a bunch of 'mind over muscle' kind of guys.” 

She pointed to the table, “Ok, basically I take these papers on the table and let everyone choose what they want.” She smiled, then continued explaining how the papers were set up. “They are set up from left to right, left being easy to moderate jobs for the inexperience, to the right which are jobs for the more experienced. These particular jobs are usually so challenging you never come back without a scratch or two, last year one of the members came back with 2 broken arms, a broken leg, teeth missing, and his jaw needed to be put back into place.” She put her finger to her chin and thought about the man who came in, in such disarray. “I think he also came back with a few ribs broken and beasts’ claw in his abdomen, the poor guy crawled in here crying in pain. Well anyway we also have these other ones that are not really easy and not really hard either, so Loke, Natsu, and Gray usually take these because they aren’t quite as good as some people.” MiraJane glanced over at Erza who had made her way to the middle of the room conversing with some of the more senior members of club. Almost everyone here have made teams except for a few of us, if you join or make team you split the profit between you.”

“So are Natsu and Gray teammates?” Lucy asked speculatively.

MiraJane responded matter-of-factly, “No, I don’t think those two would survive alone in a cave for more than two hours. Trust me, they can get much worse, but with Erza back again they will be watching what they do in front of her.” MiraJane moved closer to Lucy and whispered in her ear, “You see they’ve had a squabble with her and lost, ever since then they’ve changed around her.” She pulled back away and spoke normal tone. “But I guess it was for the best, I mean look at them fighting, and once Erza turns around they will stop and act like they are the best of friends. You know I think they are actually a bit scared of her honestly.” She giggled.

“So, who is this Macarov guy, the club leader, what does he look like?” Lucy asked.

“Umm Lucy, look down.” MiraJane giggled again. She moved her gaze to the back of the room and waved. “Master Macarov, you made it! Come here, we may have a new club member that you need to check out.”

Macarov began walking over and Lucy commented, “Where is he? I don’t see him?”

MiraJane looked at her and pointed down, “Lucy, he’s there.” 

Lucy looked and saw a small old man, with white hair and wearing orange clothes and funky shoes. She asked, “Are you Master Macarov, the club leader. I’ve seen you somewhere before, but I don’t remember where…” Lucy started to ponder about where she had seen him. 

“Yes. I am the club leader and also one of the school’s science teachers. Nice to meet you, I’m assuming you’re the one who wants to join our club?”

“Yes I am. I read about it in the Wizard Weekly magazine I get every week and I thought it would be a great opportunity if I could join your club.”

“I’m sure you know what our club does right? And MiraJane I’m sure has already told about our job table and everything about the jobs, but I don’t think got to tell you about the competitions we go to. We compete against other schools’ wizard clubs, we usually win, but last year one of our members cost a big a win, because too much fire went to his head. Well anyway, just have a seat, I’ll be going through everything later in the meeting.”

“Ok, umm I can show you my skills if you need me to, in order to give you better judgment in allowing me to join the club.”

“That won’t be necessary, you see I have already made my decision. You’re in, but before you go jumping up and down, I’m only letting you join under probation terms. Now, go find a seat so I can get on with this meeting, how does that sound?” 

Lucy responded happily by skipping to an empty seat between Natsu and Gray, who had been giving each other dirty looks. Lucy rolled her eyes more than once at them. Erza showed up in the doorway behind the three of them, sending chills down all of their spines. Natsu and Gray looked back, then turned their heads forward as fast as they could manage.

Macarov’s voice came into earshot of the three in the back, “Now to close this meeting, I will say a few things, one our next meeting will be at an all-clubs match in two weeks. BE THERE OR FORFEIT HOUR PLACE IN THE CLUB. Two, we only meet once before that, two days before that to be specific, so we can practice. And lastly our new member, Lucy will NOT be participating in the upcoming competition only because she is new and we don’t want anything happening to our newest recruit.”

Lucy looked over to Natsu so she could ask a question, “Ok so I understand the jobs and what they are, but what are the club matches that I’m not participating in?”

He answered softly almost inaudible, “They are basically fights, but not.” 

Lucy cupped her hand around the ear closest to him and asked if he could repeat it.  
“I said, they are basically fights, but they are not.”

“What do you mean?”

“Meaning they are basically tests to see which local school club comes out on top. Our school is well known to be… how should I say it… we go too far I guess and are known to leave nothing unbroken by the time we leave.”

“Okay, yeah I’ve heard of you guys being too rough, everyone says you’re ‘cool’ so I wanted to see the truth and ended up joining the club. Oh umm, can we be partners and split the money?”

Natsu looked at Lucy like she had just eaten something weird, “What do you want to be partners with me for? I’m a solo person, you wouldn’t like me when I get all fired up!”

“Fine, I’ll go ask that guy over there then.” Lucy pointed over to a guy with a green jacket, purple shade glasses, orange hair and surrounded by the few women in the club. Natsu looked at her and shook his head, not in agreement with her choice of partner.

“What?” she asked.

“He loves all women, why would you want to join his team? He doesn’t give them any respect.”

“And you call what you do respect? Well whatever I don’t care, at least he has feelings toward people, fake or not.” 

“Whatever! It’s your choice. His name is Loke, good luck.”

“Loke…” Lucy began to daydream, until she felt a burning sensation on her cheek that brought her back. “Why did you smack me, you…” She was cut off by a shove in the back from the club leader Makarov.

“Let’s go, let’s go! What part of ‘this meeting is over’ Did you not understand.” Makarov pushed both Lucy and Natsu out the door, “I thought you had to get home young lady.” 

Lucy jerked up when she realized what time it was. “Oh man! It’s 6:00 already! I do have to go” She pushed through Natsu and Loke rushing out of the club door and out of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I get a new computer I will update my story, I promise! I currently do not have a working computer. This note here was made on my phone, please be patient I promise I will updat as soon as I can!! :)


End file.
